Athena's Birthday! Watch the boys panic!
by Claude le Viste
Summary: Uh oh! It's Athena's birthday coming up! And our beloved saints are planning a surprise party for her! But they have ABSOLUTLY no experiance about parties! Oh, the horror and insanity!My first fanfic, so please be nice!
1. The Idea

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Saint Seiya. And that is a shame.

Hello, loyal Saint Seiya fans! This is my first fanfic so please be nice! Enjoy all the insanity of the Horoscope signs and more getting tortured by the idea of not knowing how to decorate and organize in a girl's likes for Athena's birthday!

Camus from the audience throws an iced tomato. "GET ON WITH THE STORY!"

Yoruichi: "OW! Okay! Ahem."

-----

Mu was depressed. Shaka was depressed. Almost every saint in Sanctuary is depressed. Especially Camus. Why? Athena's birthday was coming soon. Mu didn't know what to get her, someone of so much power, in fact, _nobody_ knew what to get her. Worst of all, Camus hardly even celebrate birthdays! Oh, no!

Shura was pacing around in his temple. And he was sure that every saint was doing the same. _What should I get her, what should I get her…? Maybe I don't need to get her anything! Wait! No! She's ATHENA. I can't give her notthing! Ummmm… Maybe a… A goat's head! …No. Girls don't like those things… _This was starting to get tiring because Shura was a MAN. He never really understood girls.

"Maybe… I should think like a girl. Right. Think like one." Shura decided out loud as he started to concentrate. "Okay… What comes to my mind when I think of girls are… Teddy bears…" Shura grabbed a piece of paper and started jotting notes. "Unicorns, ballet, lip gloss, glitter, Barbie dolls, pink…" Shura couldn't think of anymore. He stared at his notes. "Athena wouldn't like any of these." Shura stared at the paper for about 10 minutes before he slammed his head onto a wall several times.

Shura's little Wall-Slamming-seizure was interrupted by Milo. The scorpion saint looked carefree, as he sat down on Shura's couch and laughed at Shura. The Spanish Capricorn saint stared at the Scorpio saint. "Milo. Why aren't you deciding what you are getting for Athena's birthday?" He asked. Milo smirked. "I already have something." Shura looked surprised. "What?" He asked. "This involves practically everyone in Sanctuary." Milo proudly announced. Shura seemed relieved. "Tell me! What?" He questioned excitedly. "A surprise birthday party. We will all participate in organizing it, so we don't really have to get her presents!" Milo announced bravely.

Shura's face stretched to a goofy grin. "Milo! You're a genius! Let's tell everyone in Sanctuary!" Shura exclaimed, already running off, sending invitations to everyone. Milo sweat-dropped and followed his lunatic friend.

Shura had everyone involved in the surprise party in no time, Shura was careful not to let Athena know with a big, "**DON'T LET ATHENA KNOW!**" On all the invitations to the saints. And in the next hour, all of them were gathered together at the Capricorn temple, willing or not. Milo grabbed a pencil and paper and jotted down jobs. The paper looked like this:

Milo: Party Organizer

Seiya, Shun, Ikki, Hyoga and Shiryu: Decoration Organizers

Shura: Food Organizer

Camus: Ice-Sculpture Organizer

Death-Mask: Mask/Costume Organizer

Mu: Entertainment Organizer

Shaka: Prayer Organizer

Saga/Kannon: People that lure Athena to the party without giving it away

Aphrodite: Music Organizer

Aldebaran: Person that go back and forth for… Stuff that other Organizers needed.

Aioria: Cake Organizer

Aioros: Other Cake Organizer

Dauko: …Shame on you! You didn't show up, so you don't have a job! D …Takes Dauko's present for Athena

So the jobs and roles were equally distributed. The saints got to work, thinking that everything would be as easy as pie… But… They are all men! They had NO idea how hard it should be to organize a girl's birthday party! Oh, the HORROR! And the… INSANITY!

-------------------------

Okay! I'll leave you at that! Please remember, this was my first Fanfic sooo… Be nice! Tell me if you liked it or not!


	2. The Fun Begins

**Disclaimer**: I STILL don't own Saint Seiya.

------------------

Yoruichi: "People who read the first chapter and wanted more, I'M SO GLAD! THANK YOU!"

Camus rolled his eyes and threw an iced pumpkin at Yoruichi. "GET ON WITH THE STORY!" He yelled. Yoruichi sighed and threw a flaming torch at Camus. His eyes went wide and he teleported himself to China and back when the flaming torch hit Shiryu.

Yoruichi: "Okay. Here's chapter 2 of the story!"

Milo just stood there... Now that he thought about it, he didn't really know how to plan the birthday party. He knew that it was supposed to be on Athena's birthday and he knew that he should hold it in Shura's temple… And the theme had to be girly. So he decided, pink. Violet pink, since it matches Athena's hair. "Okay… Decoration people? Pink, lace, girly and pretty." Milo pondered a bit. "Add in some of those swirls and throw in anything that you think girls will like." He added. Shun looked excited. Seiya was slouching. "But we'll all have to enter a girly shop! What'll the employees and shop owner THINK?" He yelled. Milo shrugged. "Get Shun to go inside. He looks like a girl." Milo joked. He saw Ikki's expression then stepped away from the bronze saints, as he sensed Ikki's blood boiling. Aldebaran went to the shop to get everything Milo wanted… And was teased badly by girls when he walked out of the shop.

Milo felt confident. He felt powerful over everyone… Except Camus. Camus would turn him into the party ice-sculpture for all he cared. Milo shivered at the thought and stopped dead when he saw Shura ordering Spanish food. "Shura… Not everyone is Spanish... You got to know that." He said. Shura looked up at him and cocked his head a bit to the right. "I don't know any other foods!" He yelled, throwing away the paper. "Then ask OTHER people." Milo said through gritted teeth. Shura nodded. "Yes, your honor…" He said, rolling his eyes.

Camus was buying hammers and crafting items at the store. He didn't have enough money. Being a saint doesn't give you lots of salary. Camus shrugged and froze the shopkeeper so he could shoplift. Camus would pay for everything later. He left all the little money he had on the counter. When he came back to the temple, he was warned to not start the sculpture, because it would melt quickly. Camus stated that if he used the ice coffin, then that ice would not melt. Then he was warned by Hyoga, who has endured the ice coffin once, that it'd be hard to shape. Camus thought it'd be quite alright. They had many days until the party.

Death mask was doing well for the costumes. He got whacked in the head by Camus when he mentioned that he was planning for everyone to wear crab suits. He changed his idea immediately but it was too late. "Okay… Ummm… We can wear Tuxedos?" He mentioned to everyone, expecting to be smacked in the head again. Surprisingly, everyone agreed. Death mask heaved a sigh of relief but it was cut short when Milo shouted, "You're paying for them!" Death mask fainted immediately after and was woken up by Seiya putting his sweaty sock over his nose.

Mu knew exactly what he would do for the party. He would make everything float around. Wheeeee! He stopped in his thoughts. _I could make the cakes and everything float so people could have free hands to clap and talk and things! But… I'd have to look over a lot of floating things... What if I made a piece of cake float onto Athena? Plus that'd use up too much energy... _Mu was too deep in his thoughts to notice Ikki putting a pink tiara on his head and decorating his long, pink hair with pink lace. The other saints tried not to laugh. Except Camus. His face didn't even change expression.

Aldebaran was a bit hurt that Camus didn't ask him to get his crafting items… But he was glad too. Because he didn't know the first thing about ice-sculpture crafting. He could've brought back a wrench! Aldebaran shrugged and his face lit up as he saw Mu covered with pink lace and a tiara on his head. Hyoga had added a 'Kick Me!" sign on Mu's back, and Mu still didn't notice! Aldebaran slowly approached Mu with an evil smirk on his face…

I'll leave you at that! I bet you want to know what Aldebaran has planned for Mu… Muahahaha! Also, I will get to the rest of the gold saints on the next chapter, so please review!


	3. The Craziness Begins

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Saint Seiya!

Yoruichi: Sorry I wasn't able to update earlier. My computer went all goofy and I couldn't do anything on it. Sorry. Also, before you throw some kind of iced fruit or veggie, Camus, I'LL GET ON WITH THE STORY RIGHT NOW!

Camus: THANK YOU!

The saints saw what Aldebaran was doing and they decided that it was best not to question it and just go to the next nearest temple to hide, which is the Aquarius temple. They got out of the Capricorn temple just in time before the temple blew up because Aldebaran literally kicked Mu and told him what he looked like. Mu got angry so he blew the place up. Now they party can't take place in the Capricorn temple, and there was a mere week until the party…

Shura was depressed that his temple exploded but Milo ensured him that Aldebaran would pay FULL price of the damage. Aldebaran just stared and packed up his things and said that he was going to Hawaii and that he can't pay the money. He was a fast dresser and quickly changed into a palm-tree shirt and shorts and teleported himself to Hawaii. Milo was shocked. "HE WON'T EVEN BUY US SOUVINIRS!" He yelled. "Okay. Okay… The party will be in the Pisces temple." He announced, seeing that Camus didn't like ANYONE but him to be in his temple, never mind a party. Hyoga looked a bit worried. "But… I'm allergic to roses!" He yelled, throwing his hands up. Aphrodite shot him a look that read, _"Shut the hell up!"_ Hyoga did what Aphrodite's glance told him to do.

Everything was going well as the party was reset again. Hyoga did the decorations along with Shun, while Shiryu, Seiya and Ikki are off buying more supplies because Aldebaran left. Hyoga kept sneezing at the decorations, making Shun worried. "Alright, Hyoga, maybe Seiya and I should do the decorations… You can just go get them…" Shun said to Hyoga with concern in his eyes. Hyoga sneezed again. "No! Seiya will eat the decorations! He'll eat anything, for Athena's sake!" Hyoga wheezed and sneezed again. "Why…do we HAVE…to keep the…roses?" He asked through a sneezing fit. Shun shrugged. "Girls like roses. You can't argue with that." Shun replied.

Shaka was putting together a prayer in Athena's honor. He knew exactly what to write until he got to the part where he wondered if his prayer was too long. He didn't do prayers a lot but he wasn't really concerned about it. "I'll just make sure that I make sentences shorter… Like … 'Athena, today is your birthday and god and the people you love and is close to you is honored to give you a worthy celebration' into… 'Athena, today is your birthday and everyone close to you is honored to give you this worthy celebration…' " Shaka whispered to no one in particular. He screamed and mashed the paper together and hid his face in his hands.

Aphrodite, who was quite happy that the party is going to be held in his temple, decided to get to work. He selected various types of music like Jazz, pop, rock and other themes. Everyone was happy with the themes except Camus, but then again, he never liked anything.

Aioria was in the kitchen, humming to himself as he baked the cake. Aioros, his brother, entered the kitchen with a bowl. "Ummm… Aioria... Please tell me that you didn't put the flour and the metal tray into the oven?" The older sibling said nervously. Aioria looked at his sibling with a confused look. "If I didn't do that, how was the cake going to be made?" He yelled, then the oven steamed… And almost exploded but didn't because Aioros poured water on it and reached in and took out of burnt and foamy flour with his oven mitts, Aioros threw the hot metal tray into the garbage. "You're NOT supposed to put metal in there!" Aioros lectured. Aioria nodded, embarrassed. Aioros threw the flour into the garbage also and started a new mixture. "Alright. We first put ½ of the flour here, and them we add a few eggs… And then sugar and milk... HEY. ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" The angry Sagittarius saint yelled at his brother, who was snoring up a snot bubble. "Fine, then. You'll never learn how to cook and I'll just sit back and eat popcorn when you set Athena's clothes on fire!" Aioros yelled at his sleeping brother and got back to work, mixing and kneading. Aioria awoken and stared at the baking soda and vinegar on the table. He reached for it as his older brother stepped out of the door to grab a towel. Aioria once read in a Captain Underpants book that when you mix baking soda with vinegar, it explodes. Aioria never tested that theory…

Saga and Kannon didn't really do anything, besides chatting, Kannon talking about good stuff like how they were going to get Athena to go to the party without giving it away, and Saga was talking about running her over with a motorcycle and bringing her here. The two twin brothers fought over this simple question until Hyoga came back from the shop with Ikki and Shiryu, covered from head to toe with wrappings and lace, also some ribbons and such. Camus giggled for the first time in his life. And Mu seemed angry when he thought back to what happened to him. Everyone thought that he was about to blow up the Pisces temple too. But he didn't, and that was good. Kannon got annoyed with his twin's blabbering and hit him on the head with a broom. Saga shook the stars and birds off and started to think like Kannon for a change. Kannon thought that his brother had amnesia but didn't say anything about it to the other saints. At least now he thinks appropriately.

Shiryu and the gang started to decorate. Soon the walls were covered with pink wallpaper and ribbons and swirls. The young bronze saints decided to torture the floor next… They laughed evilly and brought out paint and such to decorate the floor. Aphrodite was a bit worried that the kids would ruin his temple but had to take the risk…

Camus made an ice coffin and suddenly realized that everyone was right. His hands will literally explode if he tried to carve such hard ice… Hyoga slapped his sensei in the back and laughed. "Good luck!"

-----------

Alright! I'll leave you at that! Ahem. Will Hyoga be alright? How will Aldebaran deal with Hawaiian Hula Dancing? How will Death Mask pay for the tuxedos? Will Shaka go insane? Will the floors of the Pisces temple be ruined? Will Aioria really try to mix vinegar and baking soda together? Does Saga really have amnesia? WILL CAMUS BE ABLE TO CARVE THROUGH SUCH HARD ICE? Whoa! That's a lot of questions! Well, you'll find out on the next chapter!

Aldebaran: Review! Just 1 or 2 reviews and Yoruichi will start another chapter!


	4. Random Insanity

Disclaimer: I'm getting kind of tired at this. I DON'T OWN SAINT SEIYA, SO LEAVE ME ALONE, ALL YOU LAWERS!

Yoruichi: Sorry for the wait, I had a pile of homework with my name on it. And Camus, I have invited Ikki here, so if you decide to do anything funny, he will LITERALLY set you on fire. Kapeesh?

Camus: K-kappesh.

------------

Yoruichi: Sorry if you people didn't really enjoy the last chapter that much. I **think** I get what you're trying to say. And I hope this chapter was to your liking, please tell me if this is better or not. Also, I thought Kannon was the good side of Gemini and Saga was the bad…

Milo stared at Shura's food list. "Lets get ice-cream!" He suggested. Shura turned to look at him. "Alright, whatever you say…" Shura wrote down 'ice-cream' on the 'food' list. Milo smiled.

Camus sighed_. I'd better get to work._ He grabbed some tools and started to stab them into the ice. First carefully, but then he got less patient. "If you weren't the piece of ice needed for Athena's birthday party, just WATCH what I'd do to you!" Camus began to stab the ice hard. His sculpting place was right next to the kitchen…

Aioros passed by Camus. Oh _dear, I hope Aioria isn't doing something bad._ He opened the door to the kitchen. There he is. Aioria. Pouring vinegar into a mixing bow and pouring in baking soda! "Aioria! What in Athena's name are you doing?" Aioros shouted. Aioria just stared blankly at his older sibling. Aioros shook his head. "I can't leave you alone for a second! That's going to taste gross! And when I yell at you, I mean you good! And you? You _ALWAYS_ give me that blank stare of yours!" Aioros kept yelling. Aioria sloooooowly mixed the mixture. Aioros finally stopped what he was saying and stared at the mixture. "In Gr. 8, I remember something about a volcano science project that has to do with vinegar and baking soda when mixed together…" Aioros' eyes widened. "Oh,Athena! Why?" He dragged his brother outside beside Camus. Aioria still stared blankly. "Camus! Get out of here!" Aioros dragged Camus along too. "What?" Was all Camus could say before the kitchen exploded. Everyone turned to look at the kitchen. Luckily there was only baking soda and vinegar, nothing else. There was just flour everywhere inside the kitchen and a bit outside. "No more Captain Underpants books for you!" Aioros lectured. Aioria snapped out of his trance and nodded sadly. "But what about the Wedgie Woman boo-" "NO!" Aioros snapped back at his brother. Camus coughed as the smoke cleared. When he rose to his full hight, his eyes widened. "Aioria... Remind me later to treat you to something…" Camus said with shock. Aioros was confused and when the smoke cleared, he too was in shock. The explosion has caused the sculpture to shape perfectly into the shape of a girl, holding a staff. The flour was stuck onto the ice and it added texture and fluffy white colors to the sculpture, so it looked like a girl in a flowing, white dress. The girl had curly hair, laced with white shading. Everyone stared dreamily for a minute at the sculpture before going back to work.

Hyoga's sneezing stopped. "Hey! Check it out! I'm not sneezing anymore!" He said happily. Everyone just nodded. Shun looked around the temple. "I guess the flour got on the roses and canceled away its pollen. But its delightful smell is still there! Congrats, Hyoga!" He said. Seiya took out the paint. "Well… Ikki, you know what to do." He said as he dipped one of those rolling brushes into the large can of paint. Ikki nodded. He stepped to the centre of the temple. "Everyone! We'll have to ask you to evacuate this temple for a short period of time!" He said into a microphone that was supposed to be used for singing. "Why?" DeathMask shouted somewhere in the back. "Because we have to paint the floors!" Shiryu replied, putting his hands on his waist. The gold saints looked at each other worriedly and mutters filled the room. "I'm not so sure..." "They're kids…" "Come on…" "What if they ruin it?" But the gold saints eventually cleared out of the temple. Camus was really happy and was smiling for the first time, Aioros nodded to Aioria. "Did you plan this all along?" He proudly asked. "Uhhhh _yes_." Aioria grinned.

Aldebaran, who was tanning himself in Hawaii, was also drooling at the amount of babes on the beach. _Man… This is the life… I think I'll get back after the party and give Athena a late but nice birthday gift… Then I'll think about the torturing from my friends later._ Aldebaran decided with a satisfied nod. "Oh, mister! You're SUPER-BUFF!" A beautiful Hawaiian girl squealed with hearts in her eyes. She ran to Aldebaran's side as she ditched her formal boyfriend with a: "He has more buff than you, come back after a workout!" The girl giggled and gave Aldebaran a grass skirt "The change room's that way." She said. Aldebaran's eyes widened. "You want me to…" The girl nodded and invited more of her friends. "Come on! This guy's super buff!" She shouted to her friends. They all ditched their boyfriends and ran over, giggling. Aldebaran noticed that each and every one of them had grass skirts. "Oh… Man…I liked girls, but _this?_"

Shaka was still working on his prayer. "Aw, the heck with it! I'll just say…" Shaka jotted down a whole lot of stuff on his paper. _I'll just… Say what comes to me._

Kannon was freaked out. "Saga? Do you know me?" He asked, moving his hand over Saga's face. "Why, yes, dear brother! How could I forget you?" Saga said with twinkles in his eyes. Kannon anime sweat-dropped. "Yep, that's amnesia for you." He shrugged. Then he looked up. "OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THERE'S ATHENA! SHE'S COMING!" He shouted. But he was shushed by DeathMask. "Don't make such a big commotion, Kannon!" He whispered in one of those whispers where you're whispering and shouting at the same time. Kannon nodded obediently. Saga knew what to do. "Saori Sama!" He exclaimed before Saori could get close to the temple. Saori (Saori is Athena's name, if you didn't know.) looked at Saga. "…Saga, are you sick? You shouldn't be acting this way…" She said worridly as she felt Saga's forehead. "Uhhh… Cough!" Saga acted. Saori gasped and placed her arm protectively around Saga's. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Her voice became quieter as the two walked away from the Pisces temple. "Ummm… Is your brother _seriously_ sick?" Some of the gold saints asked when Saori and Saga has disappeared from sight. "Nope. He just has amnesia. Except he remembers everything BUT the fact that he's supposed to be evil." Kannon explained with a shrug once again. "Anyways, do you have enough money to pay for the tuxedos, DeathMask?" Kannon whispered. DeathMask's eyes widened as big as eggs.

"Right! I gotta go!" DeathMask said as he ran down the stairs of the Pisces temple. "Where?" Milo shouted. "To earn money!" DeathMask replied as he teleported himself. He arrived at a Halloween smoothie shop. He looked around. There were masks on the walls and ceilings, and there were people here, some fainted at his sudden appearance. _I would soooooo feel at home here!_ He wanted to apply for a job. "Hey, boss. I want to get a job here." He said. "I'm sorry, sir, but you're not _freaky_ enough." The teenage boss said. "Alright. This is stupid. I'll get my zombies to work here, then." DeathMask said as he summoned zombies out of the ground. The shop owner's eyes widened and his face turned white like a sheet of paper. "C-Call me Z-Zollo." He stammered.

Back at the temple…

"Are you sure that's not **glue**? It looks like glue." Seiya said, poking the sticky mixture in Hyoga's bucket. "We're painting it, not oiling it. And that DOES look like glue." Ikki said. "Anyhow, first, we have to get all these roses out of the way. Any ideas?" He turned to Shun and gasped. "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT ULTRA-VACUUM SUCKER?" He asked quite loudly. Sure enough, there was Shun, holding a very large vacuum cleaner. "I found it in here." He said as he opened a door and about 4 of the same vacuum suckers fell out of it. "Enough for everybody!" Shun stated. "Yes… But they look dangerous…" Shiryu acquired. "HOW dangerous? It's not like they can start a tornado, right, Hyoga?" Seiya asked, poking his buddy in the shoulder. "Uhhh… Right. But keep them away from the antiques… We should get THEM out before we start 'Vacuuming'." The bronze saints all nodded in agreement.

--------------

Heh... That's all for now… I hope I did this chapter better… And I have a question for you reviewers. Is it that you don't like the characters saying so many things or do you WANT the characters to say more stuff?

I really need to know this, I always have room for improvement. Also, if you read this chapter well, you would know the questions.

Please review!


	5. The Silliness

**Disclaimer: Listen. I. Don't. Own. Saint. Seiya. WE. ARE. NOT. KINDERGARTENARS. **

Yoruichi: Uh oh… 3 days until Athena's birthday!

Camus: And I have NOTHING to worry about!

Yoruichi: Thanks for the reviews; I'll try to maintain my writing style.

-------

Shiryu moved the antiques one by one outside. "This should work… But the only thing is… Setting it down! HELP!" Shiryu screamed as he awkwardly ran down the stiars. "Woah!" Milo cought the antique vase just in time as Shiryu fell. "Can you guys help out a bit?" Shiryu asked as he straightened and brushed dirt off himself. "Uuuuh…" The gold saints looked amongst each other. "No." Milo answered. "Oh, by the way… I gotta go get some ice-cream!" Milo exclaimed as he ran off anime-style over the rest of the temples into the city of Athens.

Hyoga poked his head out. "Shiryu! I'll freeze them together and we'll melt them later, alright?" He suggested. Shiyru looked back at his friend. "How will we get those slippery or spiky pieces of ice down here?" He questioned, pointing at the floor. Hyoga raised an eyebrow. "Camus Sensei! You're good with ice! Come on!" Hyoga went and grabbed his sensei into the temple. "Ooooh boy." The gold saints muttered as there were crashes coming out of the temple and Camus groaning. "Uuuh… D-don't worry! Everything is fine, I'm sure!" Shiryu reassured. "Just… Stay here!" He motioned as he ran back into the temple. Camus was hauling a HUGE piece of iced antiques on his back. "Get outta the way!" He shouted. Shiryu gulped and obeyed his sempai. (( Sempai Person of higher rank )) Seiya walked out of the temple, eating pop-corn. "Aren't you helping Camus sensei?" Hyoga asked. "Nope." Seiya replied, munching. "He'll drop it in a second." He added. Hyoga looked shocked. "There's no way that Camus sensei would dro-" CRASH! The piece of ice tumbled down the Pisces temple stairs. "There." Camus panted. Aphrodite didn't care about a thing. "I've got to do some spring cleaning… Don't worry, Hyoga! Nothing's broken!" The Pisces saint said. Hyoga sighed. "Alright. Let's get the roses out." He ordered everyone. Aphrodite's eyes flashed with surprise but it sunk away.

Shun turned on his vacuum cleaner and it sucked up a lot of the roses. "AHHHHHH!" he screamed as the force of the cleaner pushed him back. Ikki caught him. "Why don't I do it? It seemed like one would be enough." He suggested. Seiya came and turned off the cleaner. "This IS going to start a tornado if you use this, Ikki. A fiery tornado, to be exact." Seiya stated. Shun giggled and Shiryu laughed. "I'll vacuum… It's housework. And a lot of people mistake me as a girl anyways." Shiryu said, trying to grab the vacuum cleaner. "No, Shiryu! I'M MORE GIRLY!" Shun replied fiercely, face inches to Shiryu's. "Uhhh… Alright… I'll...Just… Do something else so your chains wouldn't choke me!" Shiryu decided, backing off. Hyoga shrugged. "Alright, start vacuuming, but make sure the wind speed is sloooooow…" Hyoga said, doing gestures with his hands. _It's like I'm the peacemaker here. _Hyoga thought. "It's like he's the peacemaker here"Seiya said. Hyoga sweat-dropped. "Alright! I think I've sucked all the roses now!" Shun heaved a tired sigh. "You said it like you…" Ikki snickered. "You infer WAY too much, Ikki." Seiya, said, rolling his eyes. "Anyways, let's get to work!" Seiya exclaimed, grabbing the buckets of sticky mixture. "I still think that's glue." Ikki pointed at the buckets.

"Uhhh… how am I supposed to put this on?" Aldebaran asked himself as he studied the grass skirt. "Alright… Maybe…" Aldebaran managed to put the skirt on. "Yes!" He walked outside the change room, where girls gladly met up with him with a bunch of giggles. "Ummm… How do I… Dance?" Aldebaran asked ignorantly. "You dance like this!" One of the girls explained while she wiggled her waist around and her foot patterns were so full of rhythm that Aldebaran almost fainted. "Anything easier?" He asked. "No." The girls replied back. Aldebaran gulped. _Alright. Here goes nothing…_

Milo saw a sign on the streets that said, 'Ice Cream **and** Smoothies, All Spooky!' He nodded in satisfaction as he walked in. **RING!** As he did so, he also rang a bell. Milo looked around the room, there were masks everywhere, and he was still wearing his gold armor. Some people were staring at him like he was crazy and some wanted the gold and already got a pickaxe out. "Hey, where is the shop keeper-AAAAAAUUGHHHHHH!" Milo screamed as 2 zombies popped up and handed him a drink. "Erg." One of them said. "Aug." The other added. Some of the people in the shop laughed. "Cool costume… Zombie dudes." They said with a thumbs-up sign. And some girls vomited at the sight of the repulsive beings. "GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!" Some shouted. "Erg aug te yit leu git yu?" One of the zombies asked. "What?" Milo chuckled. "He means, 'what can I get you'." DeathMask popped out from behind a door. Milo's eyes almost popped out of his head, because DeathMask was wearing an apron with flowers on it. "This is what this shop calls 'freaky'." DeathMask answered blankly.

"Hmmm… You don't seem to be really sick…" Saori pointed out to Saga. "Anyways, what were you doing in the Pisces temple?" Saori asked suspiciously. "I was… going to train with Aphrodite, and then I guess I lost track of time?" He lied. "Alright… I'm going to Aphrodite to borrow some roses for today, you stay here." The great goddess said as she left the wide-eyed Gemini saint lying on his bed. _Oooh Goddess! Nooo! _ Saga thought as he got up quickly but tripped on a squeaky bath-toy that his brother left on the floor. **SQUEAK!** "This is so embarrassing…" He muttered, face flat on the floor.

--------------------------------

I hope you guys liked this chapter! I think this chapter was pretty exciting… Athena's going to the Pisces temple and Saga tripped on a squeaky bath toy… I'm messing a lot of things up, but like the ice-sculpture thing, I'm going to make everything fall right in the end. I hope you royal reviewers will stick out for more!  I know I'm updating in more and more time, but I have homework to do too…  Please review!


	6. Author's SAD Note

**Author's note:**

**I am gravely sorry, but right now and for a while, I am not really in a position to keep writing this fanfic, because my eyes are pretty much destroyed and I can't see things that are practically in front of me. You can say that I'm on a strict "Eye-diet"; I hope you guys will all understand. I will be able to continue this, I hope, but if you want to catch the latest chapters, please put this story up on your alerts list, if you haven't, and if you don't want to, you may request for me to mail you when a new chapter comes up by reviewing on this note. Thank you for reading this.**

**-Goddess Of Flash Shihouin Yoruichi**


	7. The Day Before The Day

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to post this? I don't own saint seiya.

Yoruichi: Sorry for the wait, I had a TON of homework piled up on me PLUS I wanted to do a longer chapter… I'm dragging this story out for too long. And thank you to those who understood about my 'condition'. But I'm still like that (but better) and I'm afraid that my updates will still take some time.

Also, I think my writing style is going away… This is the best I could write from this chapter. I'm sorry if this chapter was a little upsetting to my reviewers that I'm –AGAIN- writing like this but I cant help it. And in life, you'll probably read tons of books with other writing formats and styles so you've got to get used to them.

Enjoy this –longer- chapter. 

-------------------------------------------

Saga quickly dragged himself off the floor and realized something mighty beastly but very lucky, in this case, too. "Saori-Sama! I think I sprained something!" Saga called out after the goddess. It took sheer seconds to take the goddess running back to the Gemini temple. Saga smiled at how lucky he was today, _but I doubt that I'd be this lucky when it came to the real day of Athena's birthday. _

Since Mu had nothing better to do, he thought that he'd try to think of something for entertainment. "What do you guys think we should do to entertain Athena?" He asks blindly. "Ummm… Limbo?" Aioria suggests. "Aioria, you're so much of a game-person! But I'll give it some thought." He responds. "Oooh! What about… Pin the tail on the fish?" Aphrodite asked. "There's no such thing." Every gold saint in the group replied. "Fine. What do they normally do at parties anyways?" Aphrodite asked. "I have no idea." Mu replies. "But I don't think that she'd enjoy games for little kids… Maybe something more… Professional? Maybe just talking." Mu shrugs his shoulders. "Wow. That was random." Aioria acquires. "But if you say so… We could try that out, and if she gets bored, then we'll switch to limbo!" Aioria exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air. "YAY FOR LIMBO!" Some of the other gold saints shouted after Aioria. Mu just stared. "You're a bunch of kids… Even Kiki wouldn't want Limbo…Anyways, where IS Kiki?" Mu blinks. "That kid? I don't know. He's probably…" Aioria grinned and glanced at his comrades. "LIMBOING!" They all shouted at once except Aioros and Mu. "You know, it's been a while since we let out our real selves… When seiya and everyone first tried to go through sanctuary, MAN, we had to act so mature!" Aioria did a high five with Shura. ,

Aldebaran was cherry-red as strangers laughed at him, wearing his grass skirt. "…" _I wish I hadn't left Sanctuary! _Aldebaran was watched by dozens of girls. "Uh... You know, there's a man here on this beach with more buff!" Aldebaran declares. "Oooh? Who?" The girls all turned to him. "Over there!" Aldebaran pointed at the men's change room and all of the girls went rushing towards it. But the man they saw inside was not full of buff. He was wearing glasses, taped on with tape and was quite skinny with big shorts. He smiled a mouth full of braces and cavities. The girls screamed at the top of their lungs. "AAAAAAAAAAUGH!" "Alright…" Aldebaran said as he instantly teleported himself before any of the girls had awoken from their faint.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!" Seiya screamed as Aldebaran appeared in a grass skirt. "AAAAAAAAAH!" Aldebaran screamed back. "What's wro- OH MY GODDESS!" Shun proclaimed. "GET SOME CLOTHES! SHEESH!" Ikki advised rather rudely. "I get it… I get it…" Aldebaran sighed as he teleported himself to his own temple.

The bronze saints started to paint the temple walls.** "**Hey, are we painting the walls, too?" Seiya asked, confused. "We're doing the floors and the walls…" Shun replied.

"Hm… It's pink alright, but it's so sticky!" Seiya turned to the rest of the group but his back touched the paint because he lost balance and leaned back. "…Guys?" Seiya's ladder fell right off. "GUYS? I'M STUCK!" He cried. "Oh wow, surprise, surprise. It WAS glue." Ikki stated triumphantly. "Well? What now?" Seiya dangled. "Well, don't try anything stupid…" Shun said. "We know that… Who can get this superglue off?" The bronze saints all wondered. "Who can…? Break it?" Hyoga asked. "You can't break glue." Ikki snapped. "Oh, yes you can, when you freeze it!" Hyoga ran out of the temple to get Camus. The other bronze saints all threw each other unsure glances. Oh, no, an adult. They'll get in trouble. "We'll get in trouble!" Seiya screamed. "Too late." Hyoga appeared with Camus and he seemed quite disappointed. Minutes later, Camus had frozen the glue. "Why don't you… Let us help?" He suggested, smashing the iced glue. "I guess we have no choice!" Seiya said as he fell to the ground, face flat on the floor. "First, we have to get some proper paint." Shun said. "I'm on it." Shiryuu disappeared and appeared again with buckets of pink paint. "Don't worry, I paid." He said.

In no time at all, the walls were being painted. "I'm glad **I** got you to help us!" Hyoga laughed. Ikki punched Hyoga in the back, causing him to fall off his ladder, landing right on his face. "Ooooooow." Hyoga was hit by other several paint-buckets as the floors were completed. Surprisingly, everyone managed well. "I guess we did it! We started from one end and worked our way through!" Seiya picked his nose. Everyone stared. "Great. Now his nose is pink." Camus said. And yup, he was right; seiya's left nostril was painted pink. "Why don't us all… Wash our hands…" Seiya was too shocked to say anything else. "And wash your nose, too!" Shura cried as Seiya ran out of the room. "Actually, we didn't get dirty, only the boys did." Kannon looked at his own hands, and they were clean. "I guess you're right… Hyoga! Clean yourself!" Camus pointed at the 'pink' Hyoga. "I have an idea, Hyoga, come outside." Shun motioned and Ikki came with them, because he got paint all over his hair. "Wow." Camus nodded for no reason. "This fanfic is getting random." Kiki said as he appeared out of nowhere. "Shhhh! We're not supposed to say that!" Mu warned, putting his finger to his lips. "Yeah, where WERE you?" Shura whispered. "I played Limbo." Kiki replied, in a whispering tone. "…" Mu turned extremely red as everyone in the room laughed.

**SPLASH! **Shun poured a bucket of clean water over his friends. They were shivering, but at least the paint was gone. Now he had to stop the two from sneezing, but Ikki was red with rage. "…" He stormed back into the room, dripping wet. "Uh…" Shun knew that his brother had a loud sneeze. Hyoga covered his eyes. "He's going to sneeze!" Shun glanced at him and gave Hyoga a towel, which was one of the things Shiryu sihpped out. Then he covered his ears. Hyoga dried himself up as soon as he received the towel.

"You know, it looks a bit… Plain." Kiki said, and Aioria stood up, after teasing Mu. "You're right. Just plain pink is not enough." And it was then, that after he finished his sentence, that Ikki sneezed, for he was in the temple. **ACHOOOO! **His sneeze curled winds over the room and it was like a mini-tornado and melting some paint with the warm winds. Everyone just stared; surprised that Ikki didn't shoot out any snot. "That's his talent… When we were in the orphanage, he won a talent show, sneezing and not spilling snot." Shun shrugged as the gold saints turned to him. After Ikki sneezed, he decided to go back out. He grabbed a towel. "This is hard work, isn't it?" He dried himself up.

"…Do you think Ikki's sneeze did something to the walls?" Shaka whispered. No one dared turn and look at the walls. Aphrodite was the first to turn and look at the walls, they were HIS. "Oh… My… God…" Everyone turned and saw the walls. It was a brilliant pink with swirls of all kinds; it was a breathtaking indoor sight. "Wow…" Seiya stepped into the Pisces temple, admiring the walls. "I think Ikki did that on purpose." Seiya stated thoughtfully. "Let's ask him." He said, "Uhh… You can do that. We'll stay here." The gold saints replied, thinking that this was no big event. "It's like you guys think that nothing is important…" Seiya said as he walked over to Ikki in a stride. He had washed off the pink and was a little wet over the chest, too. Why? Because he was frantically splashing water onto himself for the last couple of minutes to get the paint off.

"Yo, Ikki!"

"What?"

"You know about your sneeze?"

"I know what you're going to say, I ruined everything, right?"

"No! But… I guess that means you didn't do it on purpose." Seiya shrugged and left.

"Do what on purpose?" Ikki asked himself, blinking in confusion.

"What's this button here?" Alphrodite asked himself as he pushed some buttons on the vacuum cleaners. "NO! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Seiya cried. "Why?" Aphrodite was curious. Apparently, he didn't know a thiung about vacuum cleaners. "Oh… You touched it…" Seiya backed out. "Hm?" Aphrodite still didn't know. Then, a great gust of wind came thundering out of the cleaners. Roses fled everywhere and everywhere indeed. "AUGH!" Aphrodite ran against the wind to the vacuum cleaner and pressed the button again. The room cleared and everyone turned to the temple. "Wow. This is awesome." Aioria said. The room was filled with roses, surprisingly; they stayed intact during the winds. "And you told me not to touch that button!" Aphrodite laughed at Seiya and Seiya chuckled a bit. "Hehe… Yeah…" Everyone outside the temple clapped. "ACHOO!" This time, it was Hyoga's turn to sneeze like crazy. Shun patted his back and Ikki did too.

"So I need some strawberry ice-cream, vanilla and some chocolate." Milo said, still a bit freaked out. "Coming right up!" DeathMask went into the storage room and came out with boxes of ice-cream. "And I'm guessing that we'll need a lot, you know, for banana splits, smoothies…" DeathMask wiped some ice-cream off his forehead as he set the heavy boxes of ice-cream in front of Milo. "Wow! You actually learned some stuff here!" Milo picked up the ice-cream but almost dropped them. "Woah! These are cold!" Milo rubbed his hands together. "Duh, dudette… If they aren't cold, why would it be called 'ICE' cream?" A guy sitting at the back of the room rolled his eyes. Milo could see that it was a teenager, wearing strict black everywhere. "That kid's calling me a 'dudette' when he's wearing EYELINER!" Milo wanted to punch the guy in the face, but he knew that then he'd get in trouble. He sighed. "Here's the money, DeathMask…" Milo had some trouble, but he eventually got something onto the cahier desk. "You're g giving me a wet handkerchief?" DeathMask chuckled. "You're passing that much ice-cream for this?"

"Hush… That's not what I meant to do!" Milo tried to back himself up. _Busted… _"Really? Well then, show me to money that you have. How ironic, it's really you paying for the tuxedos. The shop owner says that he'll split the pay 50/50. Plus the pay I'm getting for each of my zombies…" DeathMask laughed. Milo cursed. "I'll get you back for this…" He put the money, which was a lot, onto the cashier desk, then he teleported to the Pisces temple.

When Milo appeared at the temple, the paint had dried and he was also very pleased with the walls. "Where's your fridge?" Milo's hands were shaking from the coldness of the ice-cream. "Oh, we have yet to move that in." Aphrodite answered, admiring his nails. Milo gasped loudly. **"SOMEBODY HELP ME HOLD THIS DARNED ICE-CREAM!" **He shouted, though it was more like a scream. Mu sighed and the ice-cream floated in mid air and over to the unplugged fridge. "The paint's pretty much dried now… We used super-drying paint so somebody go plug in the fridge." He said lazily. "I'll go." Aphrodite carried the fridge with impressive strength and teleported into his temple. There he set his fridge on the floor and plugged it in. "The paint's still wet…" He said, touching the sludgy liquid on the walls. "Great…" The pattern was smudged now. There was a big hole in the swirls pattern with the roses where Aphrodite had touched it. He didn't dare tell anybody. _Nobody will notice it… It's so small. _So Aphrodite just walked back outside. "People? Help me with the rest of this." He pointed at the furniture and antiques. "But you have so much!" The saints complained; "But then we can't have Camus roll it all inside with an ice cube…" They realized. "Fine." Hyoga was the first to volunteer, throwing the towel back. "AHEM." Aphrodite reminded. "Right." Yoga rolled his eyes and picked up the towel. Then he picked up a chair and a small stool and headed inside. "I'll help." Ikki said, careful not to let the towel fall. "But you DO have to do some cleaning after this party, oh, by the way, are you good with it?" Ikki asked. It'd be horrible if Aphrodite had backed out now and Ikki almost regretted asking the cursed question. "No." Aphrodite replied blankly. Everyone did an anime-style fall. "Just kidding! It hasn't been a while since I had my temple redecorated… And what's best, there are people _helping_ me!" Aphrodite laughed.

Aldebaran took off the little grass skirt and silently vowed never to go on vacation again. "I guess I'm not needed." He sighed and sank into his red armchair by his fireplace. This would've been a nice, warm setting if Gemini's temple wasn't right next to his…

"Why is this all happening?" Saori wondered out loud. She was bandaging Saga's ankle. "Well, I'm glad that at least this doesn't stink." She said. Saga was ashamed that his foot was out in the open and Athena was bandaging it. "I-I-I d-don't k-know… T-today must b-be unlucky." Saga stammered as his face turning into several different shades of red. "Well, you're better now, and I have to go get the roses." The goddess said as she rose to her feet off of the chair. "And you." She pointed at Saga's forehead. "Is… Definetly weird today." She smiled. Then she headed for the exit of the temple and she was lucky that she stepped past the rubber ducky. Saga had come over his humiliation and shock. "C-can I come?" He asked. "I don't see why not." Saori replied, waiting at the exit for Saga. Saga quickly put on his shoes, (note that he's not wearing his gold armor at the instant. Some gold saints are wearing them and some aren't. The bronze saints are DEFINETLY not wearing their armor.) And hurried to where Saori was. His ankle didn't hurt at all and the two headed for the Pisces temple._ I've gotta think of something to make her turn back! _ Saga was worried a lot as it is, but the worst thing is, Saori kept talking to him and destroying his concentration. "This is taking forever… Why don't you do us a favor and teleport us to the temple?" Saori asked. Saga could only nod 'yes' because it wouldn't be nice to say 'no' to a goddess. "Darn… We're here…" Saga said to himself quietly. He glanced at the goddess and she seemed extremely happy and content as the Pisces temple came into view.

"WHAT?" Kiki pointed at the fast approaching Saga and Athena. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it…" Saga mouthed out the words solemnly as the two was 'forced' closer by Athena. "HERE!" Milo threw a block of ice-coffin ice and it hit Saga. "Ooops! Athena! Saga's out cold! Help him!" Milo screamed like a little teenage Japanese schoolgirl. "Oh, no!" Saori looked beside her and saw, yes, Saga was out cold. "Saga!" She started shaking him frantically. "Uhhh I'll teleport you guys back to the Gemini temple!" Milo didn't wait for any answer and he teleported the two. "Phew! That was close!" Milo turned back to his friends. "I don't think you should've done that." Kannon said. Milo blinked. "Why?"

"SAGA?" Saori screamed as Saga awoke and laughed evilly in the Gemini temple. "HAHAHAHA!" He started to throw things around like a madman on the loose. Although he was just throwing pillows, and Saori was shocked that he had such a collection. "Saga? What's gotten into you?" Saori asked, trying to find a safe spot to hide. "Well… I feel that I haven't been evil at all and… I THINK I SHOULD BE EVEN MORE EVIL NOW!" He cackled. _Hunh? Wait… A knock on the head, and he's like this… And he wasn't exactly himself either today… Amnesia!_ Athena figured it out and slapped herself on the forehead. "And I'm the goddess of wisdom!" She stood and grabbed an alarm clock. "Here!" She threw and smashed the alarm clock onto Saga's head. The alarm clock broke with a **RIIIIINNNNEEEERRRRGGGG BOOM! **"That sound was so random…" Athena said to herself. "Uh?" Saga shook his head rapidly after the impact then stared at Athena and the room. "What happened?" He asked. Then Athena hugged him. "Oh, Saga… I think I like you like this." She said. "I know very well that you will never find happiness like this, though…" She said. "What?" Saga didn't understand a thing, but his face turned so red from the embrace that it was almost purple. **((Author's note: I am NOT trying to pair Athena up with Saga!)) **

"Let's get back to work, fast. The sun's setting. And tomorrow is THE PARTY ." Shura said through gritted teeth. "Right." And then, everyone got to work.

Mu still couldn't figure out what to do to entertain everyone at the party. "What do you think, Kiki? And DON'T say 'Limbo'." He said. "Limbo." Kiki replied. "Damn." Mu covered his face in his hands. "This is… So freaky!" Kiki petted him on the back and Mu sweat dropped. "It's like you're my mom." Mu said. Kiki twitched and quickly withdrew his hand. "I'll never go near you again, you WRONG person…" He joked. But seeing that Mu wouldn't budge, he noticed that he must've had a bad day. Camus just placed his statue in place in the centre of the room and went to the kitchen, coughing as he entered. "Hey? Oh. Bye." He knew that he wasn't needed with the sight of Aioria mixing Vinegar with baking soda again. Then came a loud screech and a bowl dropping. Camus went a little further away from the kitchen in case the kitchen would explode again. "Oh, thank god!" He sighed in relief when it didn't. And everyone could hear that Aioros was yelling at Aioria.

"This has happened AGAIN." Aioros said, pacing back and forth in front of Aioria. "AGAIN. Why is it, that when I tell you that something is wrong, you just go and do it again? You're not a kid anymore! And when I yell at you, and I will repeat this for the zillionth time, I MEAN YOU GOOD! And you? You just do everything again and give me that SAME blank stare. And the freakiest part is- that you don't even know if you did something wrong! DID YOU OR NOT DO SOMETHING WRONG?" Aioros asked with a face red with anger. "No." Aioria replied, grabbing the vinegar again. "Don't touch that." Aioros took the vinegar and chucked it into the garbage. "We don't need it. Now let's get cooking…" Aioria was stunned. "Did you forget?" He asked, but soon regretted it. "Oh, yes!" Aioros turned around. "AND YOU DON'T? I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH YOU! …" He sighed. "Let's forget about this. I don't want to shout anymore." Aioros immediately took out the flour and eggs and other baking ingredients again. "Y-yes, brother." Aioria said obediently, thinking that his brother is insane.

"Wow." Aldebaran could hear the commotion all the way from his temple. "I guess I should get there." So he rose to his feet and teleported to the Pisces temple. When he got there, he saw that everyone was as busy as ever. This was NOT what he was expecting. "Uhhh… Hi?" He said, but no one noticed.

"YES!" Shura cheered happily as a delivering boy delivered his food. "This is going to rock!" He put all of the food into the fridge and set out the tables for the party. Then Shura noticed Aldebaran. "Hey, Alde. You could help out in the kitchen if you have nothing to do." He said. "Oh, okay." So Aldebaran headed towards the kitchen and opened the door. "Hi." He said. "Oi." Aioros greeted but didn't bother to turn to his friend. He was busy mixing. "Hi." Aioria showed some manners and smiled at Aldebaran. "We seriously need some help, some help looking after Aioria. Can you do that please, Aldebaran?" Aioros asked, still keeping his back turned. "Of course." Aldebaran grabbed a chair and just stared at Aioria.

"Staring contest, Aldebaran?"

"You're on, kid!"

Milo stole some food from the refrigerator and just supervised everyone. "Well, this is going to rock!" He smiled proudly. "Mu, you still don't have anything?" He asked, because Mu was his only worry at the instant, other than DeathMask. "I can't think of anything…" Mu sulked. "Well, I have an idea. Let's just ask Athena what she'd like to do when it's time, and then we could go get the stuff." He said, but he himself didn't understand what he just said. "Okay." Mu sighed.

"Here's your pay." Zolo handed DeathMask a couple of bills of various colors. "Are you still going to work here?" He asked, because the pink, fleshy zombies were _HUGE_ attractions for the shop. "I guess." DeathMask grinned. _Wow. I'm getting what I want, free ice-cream and smoothies, and I even get extra pay! This doesn't get any better than this! _ "Yo, zombie dudes." A guy wearing strictly black (again) is calling for a zombie. The zombie trotted over and took his order. "Thank you so much, weird zombie-making guy!" Zolo shook DeathMask's hand furiously. "Uh, okay. I'll just leave now, okay?" DeathMask asked. The shop owner was too busy boasting about the zombies than to notice what DeathMask said. "Great." DeathMask teleported himself to the nearest Tuxedo shop.

"OUT! OUT! NOW!" A man in a fine tuxedo pushed DeathMask out the door of the shop. Then a lady in a lovely silk dress came and sprayed bug repellent all over DeathMask and headed back in with her chin up high and her nose scrunched up. "You filthy dog! This is a **sophisticated** shop, you know! This isn't a costume party! And you _SMELL!_" The man shouted and slammed the door behind him and switched the 'Open, please come in' sign to 'Closed, please come again soon'. "Great." DeathMask headed to another Tuxedo shop but ended up the same way. "AND STAY OUT!" The last Tuxedo shop slammed the doors and switched the sign. "Ooh…This stinks…" DeathMask murmured.

-------------

DeathMask: I am NOT filthy!

Yoruichi: Well, get used to it. That's the way the story will go.

Mu: This story was a bit too random, not much funny stuff, you know?

Kiki: STOP STEALING MY LINES!

Yoruichi: Well, this is getting to the end, so I'm trying to make everything fall into place like a puzzle, but in order to do that, I had to use my imagination and wit other than my humor.

Kiki: I didn't understand that. HEY! That wasn't in the script!

Yoruichi: You don't know the slightest thing about drama, do you?

Kiki: What's drama?

Yoruichi: I'll explain… Meanwhile, all you readers please R&R! **Next chapter will be the LAST!** And I think it might not be as funny as the others and it might be a bit short…


	8. Half yesterday and the DAY

**Disclamer: Why do I have to keep doing this? I don't own saint seiya!**

------

Yoruichi: "Sorry for the wait, but I hope this story would be to your liking!"

Camus: "Let's see… Opps, I'm running out of things to throw! Wait… NO! I CANNOT THROW THE STATUE! SOMEBODY SLAP ME!"

----------------

_Ding. _Aioros takes the cake out of the oven, wiping his sweat off of his forehead. "Hey, Aldebaran?" He turned and saw that he was still having a staring contest with his brother. "Woah, give your eyes some water there, Aldebaran." Aioros took some icing and started decorating.

"_kishin da omoi o hakidashitai no wa_

_sonzai no shoumei ga ta ni nai kara_

_tsukan da hazu no boku no mirai wa_

_"songen" to "jiyuu" de nujun shiteru yo_

_yugan da zazou o keshi saritai no wa_

_jibun no genkai o soko ni miru kara_

_jiishiki kajou no boku no mado ni wa_

_kyonen no KARENDAA hidzuke ga nai yo"_

Aioros heard. He immediately turned with wide eyes at his brother, who started singing 'Rewrite' from 'Full metal Alchemist.' Aldebaran's jaw dropped open and he blinked, thus loosing the contest. "HA!" Aioria laughed. Then stopped and became serious. "What?" He asked. "I-I-I-I never knew you could sing." Aioros said, dropping his icing squeezer accidentally. "So I guess you have one talent. I keep count of your talents since birth, you know, Aioria?" Aioros said after a while and picked up the tube and started icing again. "When you were born, crying wasn't a talent, and neither was crawling…" Then Aioros stopped all of a sudden. "HEY! I guess that Mu still has NO LUCK with the entertainments! I bet you could sing at Athena's party!" Aioros squealed like a Japanese schoolgirl shortly after, which earned a sweat drop from everyone else in the room. "Oh! Oh! I'll sing 'Eternal Snow, Route L style!" Aioria burst out all of a sudden. "Route what?" Aldebaran asked, for he doesn't spend almost all day in from of an anime-only TV. "You know, Full Moon O Sagashite…Kouyama Mitsuki, Takuto…" He said. "Ug, just let me see the lyrics first." Aioros finished icing the cake. The icing on the cake said 'Happy birthday, Athena. We all treasure today and we hope you will too!' He scratched his chin and added roses around the icing, making it more beautiful.

Aioria quickly dug through his bag, which was in the kitchen. After a while, he returned to his brother's side with a crumbled piece of paper and handed it to him. "Here are the lyrics." He said. Aioros took them and read them over. "Eh, it's really cheesy… But I guess it'll be okay, OH! Leave out the 'Hold Me Tight' part and the 'I Love You' part." Aioria handed the paper back to his brother and stuffed the cake into the fridge.

It took Mu some time, but he finally heard the news. "Are you SERIOUS? Aioria can SING?" He asked eyes as wide as it could be. "Afraid so." Aioros said, wiping his hands on a wash cloth. "Wow…" Mu paced around the room. "Then I don't need to stress my brain out anymore! Yay! I KNEW that 'ask Athena what she wanted to do' was a bad idea!" He said, but then realized that Aioria might not want to do it. Aioria didn't say a thing. After a pause, "OKAY!" Said Aioria with a big grin. "That sure took a long time." Aioros laughed, and that was not good. Nothing is good when an archer is in an amazing mood. It usually means that the archer he or she has something planned, because archers are sly and smart. However, Aioros had no intention to plan anything at all. He was just in a plain, good mood, and it took 3 loooooong minutes for Aioria and Aioros to realize that.

Mu, as our little 'friends' guessed, had NO LUCK with his part of the party, and it was so late in the night that everyone was done their jobs and leaving. But he sat there, messing up his beautiful pink hair. Aioros, Aioria and Aldebaran left the kitchen after closing the lights and stopping Aioros from waltzing out the door. "Well, Mu, we have good news." Aldebaran said, then stared at Aioros, so he'd reveal the news. Mu's head snapped up almost instantly. _I hope they have something that will help me with the entertainment planning! _Mu thought. "I bet you're hoping that we have something that will help you with the entertainment planning!" Aioros pointed to his younger brother, "Well, we do! Aioria can actually _sing._" Aioros finished. "I guess I can." It took Mu some time, but he finally understood the news. "Are you SERIOUS? Aioria can SING?" He asked eyes as wide as it could be. "Afraid so." Aioros said, wiping his hands on a wash cloth. "Wow…" Mu paced around the room. "Then I don't need to stress my brain out anymore! Yay! I KNEW that 'ask Athena what she wanted to do' was a bad idea!" He said, but then realized that Aioria might not want to do it. Aioria didn't say a thing. After a pause, "OKAY!" Said Aioria with a big grin. "That sure took a long time." Aioros laughed, and that was not good. Nothing is good when an archer is in an amazing mood. It usually means that the archer he or she has something planned, because archers are sly and smart. However, Aioros had no intention to plan anything at all. He was just in a plain, good mood, and it took 3 loooooong minutes for Aioria and Aioros to realize that.

Aioros shrugged and went towards Mu, tripping on an unknown wire. "What?" He scratched his head because it was quite dark in the room now and he could not make out what the wire were for. "Are you alright, my main attraction?" Mu asked, looking quite impressed and relieved. The 'my main attraction' part probably meant that Aioria was hired. "Yeah…" Aioria wondered if the cord, as he now made out, was plugged in when he tripped on it. There were so many decisions to make and he was frantic to find the right one, so he plugged the unknown cord in and wished for the best. "What was that?" Aldebaran cocked his head to the right. "Nothing, nothing." Aioria waved his hands up in the air, as if shooing birds. "Alright, if you say so." Aioros still suspected something, though. He could not see what his little brother did because everyone had turned off most of the lights in the room and the only lights were from a lamp, which made the room feel eerie. The only people who were in the room were the four saints, and they were starting to pick up on this spooky feeling. The Pisces temple was bigger than it looked, and now, because the temple is pretty much empty, every word the saints said echoed.

"Well, that was truly weird." Saori sighed as she flopped down on her pink bed with white lace, just like her dress. Saga was sleeping on the sofa and he hadn't woken up from that ice-block impact, and Saori was worried. _What if he never wakes up again? …Nah, he's Gemini, a gold saint, who's heard of a gold saint that fell into a coma because he got hit by a block of ice? _Saori smiled herself to sleep. Meanwhile, in the other room, Saga had already awoken, and he felt evil again. He rubbed the part which he got hit with and sneaked out of the current room and into another. "Hehehehehehehehehehe…" He chucked as softly as he could, and he took all of Saori's food from her fridge, cupboards, and storages and gathered them up in a big pile about a meter long and teleported them to the Pisces temple. "This will be a snap." He whispered to himself again, grinning because he had finally done something evil, and sneaked out of Athena's house and cackled as he teleported himself to his own temple. He wasn't expecting anyone to be at the Pisces temple at midnight. He took Athena's food as a prank so Athena could have no breakfast the following morning. He felt that he had never been evil for days, and he just HAD to pull a prank on the goddess herself.

DeathMask stomped around the streets. He WAS aware of how late it was, but it was his duty to get those tuxedos. It was midnight and all of the shops have closed and there wasn't a single soul on the streets. But DeathMask knew that all of the tuxedo shop owners must be still inside their shops. So DeathMask had an idea. He created and summoned more zombies to attack the poor Tuxedo shop, the finest shop that he was sure of. The zombies dug up from the ground _INSIDE_ the shop, and DeathMask could hear screaming and yelling and some crashing and thrashing around. Then, at last, the door slammed open and the man in fine clothing and the woman in a fine silk dress came running out, screaming, and zombies on their backs. DeathMask stared at the girl for a while, wondering how she could run that fast with her high-heels and long gown. After snapping out of his trance, DeathMask sluggishly entered the store, marveling at the amount and variety of the tuxedos. He had never seen this many in his life. He quickly picked out a few and stared at their price tags. "$165.00" He muttered out loud. Then, after a pause, he made a shocked whooping sound. He could not afford all that! Our poor DeathMask only had about $600 dollars on him, and it was all thanks to tips and pay from his zombies. _Wait, what if I went back now? I had 12 zombies working there, and there would probably be a lot of money…_ DeathMask was so eager to get to the slushie shop again that he forgot that he knew how to teleport; thus arriving at the shop, puffing for breath. "Pay." Zolo quickly handed him a big wad of money. He was too busy dealing with the **LARGE** crowd of customers that had come to admire the zombies that he didn't realize that he had given DeathMask more than enough. He had given DeathMask $1,800 dollars. "B-but-but.." DeathMask spat, staring with wide eyes at the huge wad of money now on his hands. "Leave, please, I've got work to do!" Zolo waved DeathMask off and whirred up another strawberry slushie. "O-okay." DeathMask turned and ran out the door. "Some things are better not being said." He smiled at the wad of money.

"Harold, do you think it's safe to go back now?" The girl in the silk dress asked nervously, brushing off zombie skin from her dress truffles. She was quite uncomfortable hiding and spying on their shop in a dark bush.

"I don't know, Harriet." The man replied, brushing off zombie skin from his ruined Tuxedo. Now if you looked at him closely, you would've seen that he and the girl were married couples, no more than thirty years old. "Good thing we had a flamethrower in our storage, though." The man chuckled, still staring at their shop. The door was open and god knows what's currently inside of it.

"What about now, Harold?"

"No, Harriet. Let us go in at dawn."

"Where do you think all of those…? Things came from?"

"I don't know, Harriet."

"Do you think that man is some of Wizard, Harold?"

"Indeed I do, Miss, indeed I do."

"Do you think he's going to come back again in the bear future?"

"Indeed I do, Miss, indeed I do."

"Oh! There he is! That SCUM!"

"Indeed I do, Miss, Indeed I- Oh shoot, I cant use that phrase here!"

DeathMask entered the shop, placed the wad of money on the desk, and took 17 Tuxedos. Then he thought again. He took 18. For Saga, he thought. There were 2 Gemini saints and one cannot go without a Tux. He did not know math but he knew instantly that the wad of money plus the $600 he had would be more than enough for 13 Tuxedos. So he placed the entire wad of money on the desk, beside the cash register. He tucked the Tuxedos in a bag that was on the desk with a sign that said: 'Take one if you have purchased something' and was surprised that the bag was big enough.

"Let's go in, Harriet."

"But, won't he turn us into toads or something?"

"Not if we call the cops."

"Let's not, Harold."

Harold, the man, stood with pride and dignity, even though his Tuxedo was ruined and stormed into the store. "FREEZE!" He shouted, holding up a toy gun. Harriet was behind Harold and looked quite embarrassed to be in such a ruined dress. "Uh, your pay is on the table?" DeathMask slipped out the door. He didn't want anymore trouble. The man blanked in confusion and saw that he had taken 18 Tuxedos. Then he counted the money on the desk and his eyes popped out of his head. "Sir?" Harriet said in a calmer and kinder tone. "Uh, yeah?" DeathMask turned his head. "Do you know the slightest thing about math and money?" She asked, patting her husband's back. "No." DeathMask replied. Harold had calmed down when Harriet had patted him, because he was chocking on air. "Sir," he turned around, straightening what was left of his Tuxedo, and asked, "Do you know what 1 + 1 is?" He cleaned his glasses, and swore when the lenses fell out. "Ummmm…" DeathMask's mind took him back from when he was a little kid. He remembered someone telling him to add people together with math because people were big and to count. "1+13 or maybe more." DeathMask replied proudly. "What?" Harriet chocked this time. "Why is it 3 or more?" Harold asked. "Because a male and a female added together equals 3 or more." DeathMask shrugged. "If they're having twins, or triplets, or quadruplets…" He shrugged again. "…" The couple stared at each other for a long time, and then burst into laughter. DeathMask ignored them and teleported back to the temple of Pisces.

When the pile of food suddenly appeared at the temple, the saints were freaked out enough. They screamed and their screams echoed and they screamed again because the echoes sounded like ghosts. Mu summoned his strength and confidence and poked the pile of canned and bagged food. "Someone must have teleported them here." He said very calmly, when inside he was jumping for joy. Who'd ever heard of ghost foods? "…I didn't." Aioria said. "Of course you didn't." Aioros replied. "So… Should we… Go back?" Aldebaran broke the moment of silence. "Yeah… After we put all of the food away or something… It's freaky in here." Mu nodded and stood, stretching his legs. "Now where do you think this came from?" Aioria stared hard at the pile of food, as if expecting it to melt or something. "Let's stuff it in the fridge. Maybe it's a blessing from god or something." Aldebaran stood also, and yawned. "Do we have enough space?" Aioria asked his brother. "Yeah." Aioros crouched and gathered all of the food and stuffed it in the fridge, making sure that none were too close to the cake. "Everything was just the way it should be. The tables and chairs were in place, the decorations had been placed into their spots… Now if only DeathMask would hurry up with the Tuxe-" Aioros was cut short when DeathMask appeared in front of him. "This day officially cannot get ANY freakier." Mu murmured before him, Aioros and Aioria screamed again. It was amazing that none of the other saints were awakened by all of these screams. Especially Camus. Sometimes Camus has insomnia and he gets grumpy and 'freezy' when he's awakened from his hard-to-get sleep.

After DeathMask got the freaked out saints to calm down, he gave them the Tuxedos to choose from. Of course, the saints had first pick so they got the best Tuxedos. "Hey, why did you get one with purple polka-dots on it?" Mu asked, clearly surprised and shocked. "What?" DeathMask peered at the suit that Mu was talking about. He was so busy grabbing the Tuxedos and getting them out that he didn't know that he'd picked a _nerd _Tuxedo. "Well, I uh…" DeathMask's face was so red that he looked like a ripe strawberry. Aioros, Aioria, Mu and Aldebaran looked at each other back and forth and went to comfort DeathMask. "Oh, that's okay, but I never knew you were a nerd." Mu nodded, patting DeathMask on the back. He had a calm and serious face on but inside he was laughing like a clown.

"But I-I-I-" DeathMask stammered, how dare he call him a geek?

Aioria didn't give DeathMask time to finish. "Oh, yeah, we all respect your tastes, I mean- we're all different!" He nodded too.

DeathMask had had enough and before anyone could say more, he stormed out the temple opening with the nerd Tuxedo on the floor of the Pisces temple. He left the Tuxedos the other four saints chose with them. "He forgot it." Mu blinked at the purple polka-dotted Tuxedo. "Maybe we should call him back to get it?" Aioria shrugged. "No, he's so far I can't see him." Aioros tried his best to see in the dark but there was no sign of DeathMask as far as the eye, or Aioros' eyes could see. "Then he'll come and get it tomorrow first thing." Aioros finished, picking up his black Tuxedo with a rose tucked in the chest pocket. "Aioria, let's go, Aldebaran, Mu, I think we should all go before it's early morning and the sun comes up." Aioros suggested. It was a very good suggestion, as the other saints shivered at the mention of 'midnight'. _Ghosts come out at midnight_; they were all told when they were kids. The saints grabbed their Tuxedos and went out with Aioros, faster than him, to be exact.

Aioria was the youngest of all of the gold saints, but however, he was the most mature. Kannon and Saga were 28. Even Aioria was 20, but Aioros was 14. He remembered that he was revived, but by who? All he knew was that he was revived, and that he had to live his life as it was. The other four saints slowed down and Aioros was the leader of the gang again when it became very dark and everything sounded creepy. Then the saints realized that they could teleport and slapped their heads. "Why do we always forget about our powers? We can't go through all of the temples, it'll wake everybody else!" Mu slapped his head several times and calmed down a little by meditating on the spot. "Well then, good night, everyone." The saints said and all disappeared to their own temples. When they arrived, they tucked themselves into their beds almost instantly, but Aioros stayed up to brush his teeth.

--The Next Day--

The saints met up again at the Pisces temple. Only DeathMask and Saga was missing, but nobody noticed as they got to work again. It was about 6:00 am and everybody was working to set the party into place. "Food, food, food- AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Shura screamed as the cans and packages of food from Athena dumped out of the fridge. He looked around, his eyes wide and his mouth dry. He breathed in deeply, calmly placed the fallen food back into their freezing prison, took out the food he prepared, and pretended nothing happened. However, his hands were still shaking. _Where the heck did we get all that food? _Shura asked himself and placed the food on the table. They didn't need to be microwaved.

"Oh yeah!" Aphrodite jumped. "Where is all my furniture? Did somebody take them?" He asked. "I did." Camus raised his hand. "People were tripping on them so I teleported them over to my oh-so-empty temple." Camus nodded, glancing at the other saints behind him, who were all scrunching together in shame. "Oh, well, we need them back, remember, party furniture!" Aphrodite said. "I had them set up yesterday night!" Camus snapped his fingers and the furniture appeared, all arranged and the room felt more homey instantly. "I can't believe you had the time!" Aphrodite was clearly pleased.

"Well, I stay up until later than midnight, you know." Came Camus' reply.

"So you only had about 6 hours of sleep?" Milo asked, seemingly worried at the moment.

"Yeah." Camus surveyed the room. Everyone was looking at him with dropped jaws and wide eyes like he was wearing a miniskirt. "I do this all the time!" Camus finally shouted, he had had enough of the staring.

"Oh, ahem, excuse me." The other saints muttered and got back to work.

"How did you know the shape of my temple- oh right, you were in it all day yesterday." Aphrodite self-answered his own question. "Well, I'm going to go back to work, good job, Camus." Aphrodite waved and went back to work, as he had said. Camus didn't even give a nod or a smile; he didn't do those things until it was absolutely necessary.

Camus checked on his statue, true to Hyoga's words, it did not melt. The girl stood high, like the goddess herself, her gracefulness and beauty seemed to lighten up the room. Camus' job was long done.

Milo was very satisfied with the results of the preparing and he was sure that Athena would enjoy it. He opened the fridge and stared at the cake for three whole minutes. "Wooooow…" he was about to drool when Aioros slammed the fridge door on Milo's hand. "Ow!" Milo blew at his hand. "Why did you do that?" He blurted, his hands bright red. "Because counting the days that Aioria screwed up, it took me about three days to make that." Aioros replied, looking as if he didn't care. "And if you were so worried about your hand, you should've worn your gold armor." Aioros smiled. He was right; no one in the room was wearing their usual armors. Milo sighed and backed away. He saw the vacuum cleaners in a corner and he decided to put them away. _It'd look absolutely silly at the party if this was in the way._ Milo thought as he lifted the cleaners up, pressing a button by mistake. **Beep.** Everyone turned to look at Milo, they jaws dropped like when they heard about Camus' bedtime. Milo sweat dropped. _I can never face my friends again… I knew that was bad, everything would be messed up! _However, gentle winds came out of the vacuum cleaners, blowing the roses out whole. Milo looked at the vacuum cleaner controls and he was dizzy just glancing at it. The other saints in the room also stood still as ice, not knowing what will happen. After 12 minutes of silence the vacuum cleaners stopped blowing out roses and everybody deemed it safe to look around and inspect the damage. However, no damage was done. There were roses on the corners of the room, on the faces of the downside corners, none in the middle or anywhere nears it; there were roses on the tables but none in the food. Milo was the last one to turn but he slowly did so. "Please, goddess…" He prayed quietly to himself as he turned around. He breathed a sigh of relief when his fellow saints patted him on the back and laughed.

Kannon, on the other hand, forgot about his job because he was so busy helping with everyone else's. He helped throw away the lost rose pedals and the roses that had too little pedals, just to make everything look nice. Last night, he didn't know that his older brother, Saga had come home. Kannon was too tired to go to the bedroom so he slept on the couch. Saga had sneaked into the bedroom while Kannon was still snoring. And to this moment, Saga was still sleeping in _his_ bed.

Athena woke up without breakfast today. She opened her fridge and found nothing in it. "Oh well." She yawned again and closed the door. "WHAT?" She slammed the door open again. "Where has all my food gone?" She semi-yelled at herself. Then she stared at the couch. Saga was gone. "He must've taken my food!" The goddess became angry and ran with rage all the way to the Gemini temple. It was good exercise. And anyways, she was confused that Mu's and Aldebaran's temple was empty. When she got to the Gemini temple, she went straight in, still driven with rage. She found the bedroom of Saga quickly, but wondered if she should knock. _What if he was sleeping… Naked? _The goddess shivered and made her decision. She knocked.

Saga awoke like an arrow shooting up. He rubbed his eyes and took his time; first he brushed his teeth, and then washed his face. Finally he opened the door. He was not naked at _all_; he was wearing his usual clothes, ((not the armor)) and was shocked when he saw Athena herself at the door. "Y-yes?" He asked, he doesn't really stammer, especially when he's back to himself, but this was a surprise, if anything. "Well, Saga, I know you still have amnesia…" Saori started, trying to figure out the way the words were supposed to come out.

"Amnesia?" Saga didn't know what she was talking about.

"Yes, amnesia, you- Oh… No... .Don't tell me you're back?"

"Back? I was never gone, woman."

"That can't be helped, but since WHEN did you have access to my refrigerator and cupboards and my FOOD?" Athena was finally getting to the point, and she was making it strong, too. "Why did you take ALL of my food?" Saga looked down at his watch; he had one, and saw that it was Athena's birthday. He didn't say a thing. "What? I don't know what you're talking about!" Saga semi-stammered, looking innocent. He was good at lying, since he had pranked many people in his life to believing that he was his brother and so he could get the blame placed on him. "Oh…" Athena looked down; it was her turn to be embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Saga, I shouldn't have come here, stormed into your house-err, temple, and woken you up…" She sounded sad, and indeed, she was. Now Saga felt bad for her. "Well, I'm sure that if you come with me, to the Pisces temple, Aphrodite would be more than likely to serve you breakfast." He said, pointing up. "But it's so far…" Athena complained, but her stomach disagreed. Her stomach took the suggestion, and kept it. "I'll do it!" Saori said almost immediately after her last remark. _Everything is going well… MORE than well… This'll help me with my job, too… _Saga turned away and grinned evilly and led Saori up the stairs from the Gemini temple to the cancer temple.

"Everything is set! Now we'll just have to wait for Athena to come OH WAIT!" Milo screamed. "Where is DEATHMASK? And why are you wearing a Tuxedo and WHY DON'T WE HAVE ONE?" Milo sobbed as he poked Aioros' Tuxedo, and then he poked Aioria's, and when he got to Aldebaran, the guy poked Milo back, making him stumble to the floor. "Don't poke me; I'm sure that DeathMask will be here soon with your Tuxedos." He said which earned a sigh of relief from his friends, again. Everyone was sighing a lot these days from the stress.

DeathMask was at home, in a fetal position, crying and whimpering. He had been like that all night; he hadn't had sleep at all, and now he looks like a giant panda. When he heard the approaching and warning footsteps of Saga and Athena, he got on top of himself, grabbed all the Tuxedos and quickly teleported himself to the Pisces temple as the two stepped in.

"Hm, I could've sworn I heard something." Athena whispered to Saga as they walked past the cancer temple and into the Virgo temple. "It must've been your imagination." Saga whispered back. He hated being nice, but he if he didn't and screwed this plan up, then his friends would be eviler than him, and that was bad. Meanwhile, Athena became more and more suspicious as she and Saga entered another empty temple. The next temple was… You guessed it-empty, and the silence was killing Saori from the inside, even her stomach was scared to growl. "Saga, why do you think it's so quiet and empt-" Saga perked and interrupted instantly, "So uh, what did you mean I had amnesia?"

"Ah, I meant that you were hit on the head with something I don't know and you forgot who you were and stuff, and then you got hit in the head again by Milo, throwing an ice block at you, and you came back." Saori replied, not minding the interrupting at all. "Oh, were you worried?" Saga dared not say that but he said it; he was running out of things to say for the topic. "Of course I was! We all were!" Saori wasn't someone who lied but she didn't know that the other saints were perfectly happy with the new Saga.

The saints were overwhelmed that DeathMask was finally here. "Put this on DeathMask." Aldebaran whispered to Seiya and handing him the geeky/nerdy Tuxedo that DeathMask left yesterday. Seiya shrugged and coolly went up to the pale DeathMask and, whistling innocently, dressed the Tuxedo on DeathMask. "…" Everyone stared. "I-I didn't know that you guys hired a CLOWN! Good job!" Milo went around and patted everyone on the back. "I'm NOT a clown!" DeathMask stormed over and hit Milo on the back of his head, dropping the rest of the Tuxedos. The saints 'ooooohed' and 'aahhhhhed' and picked out their own Tuxedos, even Milo did. They put them on and found that it fit them perfectly. "Oh, you must be DeathMask! Right, well, I guess I did get you back, eh?" Milo happily nodded and realized. "Chop chop, let's get the surprise ribbons and stuff ready," Milo said, Seiya, Shiryu and Ikki got their hoses ready. They'd been stuffing it with ribbons. "Okay, let's rehearse it." Milo ordered, waving his hands in the air. The other saints got their noise-makers and put on their party hats.

Every time the goddess tried to mention about the temple being so empty, Saga interrupted her with some pointless statement, then, at last, "Are you hiding something from me, Saga?" She asked. Saga stopped dead in his tracks, those words that he'd been so scared of has escaped… "No, not at all, I just feel like talking…" They made their way up to the Pisces temple, and when they stepped in, was the very moment the rehearsing started…

"SURPRISE!" The saints all shouted, blowing their noise makers and releasing the ribbons into the air. Some other saint threw some balloons up, too. "Oh, my god! You guys remembered…I am SO happy!" Athena cut in; the whole room was silent, except for Saga, who was laughing so hard that his face was red. "…" The saints all stared at the goddess, then at Saga. "Yyyyeah… We did, and we arranged this party!" Milo chuckled. "I am so glad that you guys would do that! This is awesome!" Athena exclaimed, looking around. "Now, my lady, let me show you to the food…" Aioria escorted Saori to the food table, where she squealed with delight. "Well?" Kannon poked is brother. "What did you do?" He asked, for everyone else's sake. (That wasn't Aioria and Saori, who couldn't care less) After Saga explained about his little 'prank', everything became clearer, and everybody forgave him, especially Kannon, because he didn't have to go with the trouble of doing his job. Athena was stuffing chips and pop corn in her mouth and chugging pop that everyone thought she was crazy for a second. "You… Overdid it, just a _little_ bit, Saga." Shaka whispered to Saga, making sure that Saori didn't hear. "Oh, this is so great! Now, if you guys brought me presents…" Athena said, turning around. "Uhhh…" All the saints moaned in unison. "DON'T give them to me, because this is enough!" Saori grinned. All the saints sighed in relief, again, in unison.

"Ahem...Your prayer?" Milo tapped Shaka on the shoulder and Shaka jumped. "Uh, yes…" Milo picked up the microphone and said, "Attention, Shaka has a prayer for us today…" He handed the Microphone to Shaka after everyone was staring at him. "Uh… Happy birthday Athena… We all treasure today and we hope that you will too?" Shaka chuckled nervously. "That was… Not you, but, uh, nevertheless great!" Milo started the applause. "Yay." Shaka wiped off his sweat and stepped off the stage-like platform. "Hey, he stole your idea, Nissan!" Aioria whispered to Aioros. "It's okay." The elder whispered back, and went into the kitchen to get the cake ready.

"What games do you want to pla-" Milo was shushed by Mu. "I have something in store." He winked, and Milo understood with a nod. "INTRODUCING… Without further ado, though there wasn't any in the first place… Aioria the singer, with the song… Uh… With the song…" Mu scratched his head. "Eternal Snow." Aioria whispered into the microphone because everyone was staring. Then there was the applause again. Aioria stepped onto the side of the room and cleared his throat.

Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?

Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de

Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?

Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo

Yuki no youni Tada shizukani

Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku

**Hold me tight**, Konna omoi nara

Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi

Shiritaku Nakatta yo

**I love you** Namida tomaranai

Konnan ja Kimi no koto

Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo

Aioria tried to stop, but he'd already screwed up, so what's the point? He continued singing to his heart's content, ignoring the snickers from his peers, but taking in all of the shocked goddess standing before him. When Aioria was done, he cleared his throat again, "Uh, thanks." He said, blushing just a tiny little bit. "Ooooh… My… GOD!" Saori squealed for what seemed like the thousandth time this week, before the party was created. "That was amazing, Aioria! Did Aioros know about this? I thought that he was tracking down your talents so oh so you DO have a talent besides crawling and oh I am so sorry but I'm just so overwhelmed and shocked and surprised that you can sing!" Saori said with a giggly tone all in one breath. Aioria chuckled, blushing deeper now. "So, what else have you got?" Milo asked Aioria when Saori turned around to talk about Aioria's little 'talent' to the other gold saints. "I-I have none more." Aioria whispered back, but Milo just smirked. "Oh, that's okay; you've done enough, kid!" He flashed him a thumbs-up and went to Athena. "So, what would you like to do today at this party, Athena?" He asked in his most gentlemen's tone. "Well, I wouldn't mind for some…" Saori seemed to be in deep thought. Everyone stared; a moment of silence has been created. This had been the moment everyone was waiting for… Almost, but if things turned out bad now, the whole party would pretty much go 'Kapeesh'. "Limbo!" Saori danced around in her pink laced dress, which reminded Camus of his ice statue. It had been in the room almost forever, but Athena hadn't noticed it yet. "Limbo?" Mu's face flushed red and pink, Shun swore that he even saw a shade of purple. "Well, I'm guessing from Mu's expression… That Limbo is out of the question?" Saori sounded a little bit sad now. "Nonsense! But uh, let's do something else now- Oh! Dauko brought you a present!" Milo handed Saori the present, which seemed to pop up out of nowhere. "Wow! Isn't that sweet of him?" Saori began to unravel the blue box, taking apart the red ribbons one by one… "It's a… A… A… Limbo rope! W00t!" Saori held up the rope for all to see. "Wow… You guys look happier than you should be, but that's good!" Saori was already unwinding the rope as everyone cheered for joy. Aioros had already brought out the cake and put it beside the lovely ice statue that Camus made.

The night went on great, first the Limbo game turned out to be a great success, and now Mu is obsessed with Limbo. Saori limboed under the limbo rope when it was just 10 cm above the floor. She said that other people in the world could do better, but everyone thought that she was the best in their hearts. That lasted for two whole… Hours… Then there was insane cake eating, Shaka had to apologize after seeing the icing print on the cake, it wasn't needed, but Aioros had fun hearing Shaka stammer and sweat. Everyone had so much fun that they threw the cake around, Camus didn't, it was a cake-fight. Luckily Aioros was able to make another cake by superheating the oven. It was a miracle that none of the thrown-around cake landed on the ice statue, which Saori finally realized it was there when a piece of cake went flying past it. Everyone then ate the cake in peace; the throwing, calming, eating and cooking took about two hours. Then, roses and balloons fell from pretty much the ceiling, out of some bit sprayer like things, and Aioria admitted that the had plugged in Aphrodite's disco-ball rose and balloon spinning plug. Then everyone gathered around, talked about the statue, about how the party was created, what everyone went through, the general stuff, like DeathMask's Tuxedo… DUN DUN DUN… Which… Saori found to her liking because it somehow fit DeathMask in her eyes. Saori was more that happy and overexcited at the party, which was good. Everyone's Tuxedos were ruined, except for Camus', "That neat freak," Milo would call him. Everyone had a great time, and it was sad that the goddess had to leave in the late afternoon. Everyone waved and some even cried, like Shun. Saori went home with a full stomach and Kannon teleported all of the food back to their original places. After the party, the statue fell over and hit Saga in the head, and he got amnesia-again, which earned a cheer from his peers. (Except Camus) Everyone also had fun cleaning up, but nobody really cleaned up, because Aphrodite wanted everything this way, and everyone was WAY to cake-sick and full to clean up anything. However, everything turned out good for the bronze and gold saints. The party was a success; everyone was full and happy… Except for Camus, who stood staring at his beautiful statue, smashed to pieces from the impact of Saga's head…

----

"Everything just went so fast that night." Saori said dreamily, remembering the night last year when the saints arranged a birthday party for her. She was sitting in front of her calendar, it was the day before her birthday, again her food was gone, and the saints were acting weird again. Saori prepared herself to go into the Pisces temple with earplugs the next day.

-----------------------

Thanks to all of you for reading up until here! For a saint seiya story, I received a heck a lotta reviews! W00t! This story, especially this chapter, I was pretty proud of, however… As you can see, the saints weren't talking much in this chapter, and I was describing a lot of things, but that's my writing style, and I think I like it this way. Also, I knew the second-to-last paragraph was… Weird, but that was the effect that I wanted it to have on you. Again, thank you all for waiting so long, I know this took a loooong time, and this chapter was reallllly long, but this was what a lot of other people wanted.

-Shihouin Yoruichi Goddess of Flash


End file.
